1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device suitable for use in, for example, an electronic percussion instrument, and a recording medium with a program recorded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an input device is known that detects movement and thereby generates operation input. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 06-075571 discloses a stick (drumstick) provided with a piezoelectric gyro sensor that detects angular speed. When a user grips the stick and swings it downward or to the right, operation input is generated by which a snare drum sound or a cymbal sound is designated based on the downward component or the rightward component of sensor output (angular speed) from a sensor that has detected the movement, and its sound volume is designated based on the sensor output level.
However, in the configuration of a technique such as that disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 06-075571 where operation input is generated merely by the detection of the movement of a stick, operation input corresponding to an actual drum performance, such as the cross stick technique in which sticks (drumsticks) are struck against one another to produce a sound, cannot be generated.
An object of the present invention is to provide an input device capable of generating operation input corresponding to an actual drum performance, and a recording medium with a program recorded therein.